ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Framed (BBO)
Plot Bryce, Joy, Jake, Hannah, and Marissa are standing in line at a movie theater. The line goes back half a block. (Marissa): What's so important about this movie? (Bryce): It's Transformers 4, and Mark Wahlberg's in it. (Marissa): And.... (Jake): He's total B.A. Plus TRANSFORMERS! Joy and Marissa roll their eyes. (Joy): Well, I'm going to the bookstore while we wait. (Marissa): I'll join you, save me a seat, sweety. (Hannah): And Barf! (Bryce): Shut up! A couple hours later, Joy and Marissa exit the bookstore, and start walking towards the movie theater. (Joy): That was fun, I hope we didn't miss the movie. (Marissa): Me too. They arrive at the theater just as Darkflame busts through the wall, roaring. He turns and fires black fire at the girls. Marissa shoves Joy out of the way, and back-flips to dodge the fire. Darkflame picks up a small car. (Marissa): Bryce? Darkflame throws the car at Marissa End Scene Marissa jumps and rolls, barely dodging the car. (Marissa): What got into you? (Joy): Could he be this mad about the movie? (Marissa): No way, this is worse. Darkflame roars and flies off into the distance. Later Bryce, Jake, and Hannah are sitting at a Chili's near Bryce's house. Marissa and Joy angrily walk over to Bryce. Marissa slaps him on the back of his head. (Marissa): (angrily) What's your damage?! (Bryce): I'm sorry? (Joy): You didn't have to destroy the movie theater! (Jake): Whoa whoa, calm down. Bryce didn't destroy the theater. (Joy): We saw him. I'm pretty sure we couldn't make this up. (Bryce): You could, but why would you? Come on, let's check it out. End Scene Bryce and his gang arrive at the theater. Bryce, Jake and Hannah surprised by the damage. (Bryce): Yeah, when we left, that wall was still in place. (Marissa): Then how do you explain Darkflame breaking it down? (Bryce): Darkflame? You didn't mention him earlier. (Marissa): Well, that was when I thought you knew what was going on. Bryce looks off in the distance and sees Darkflame hiding behind a building. (Bryce): There he is! (runs after Darkflame) Darkflame dashes behind the building. Bryce gets to where Darkflame was, and he has disappeared. He looks up at the bank, Darkflame is on top. Bryce starts running towards the bank. (Bryce): (hitting the watch) Come on, work! Fine, I’ll do it myself. Bryce makes it into the building. Marissa, Jake, Joy, and Hannah are not far behind. They get inside the bank and see Everglade launching streams of fire around the place. Marissa jump-kicks Everglade and he stumbles back. (Marissa): What is your problem today? (Bryce): (behind Marissa) Marissa? (Marissa): Not now, Bryce. Bryce?! So, who are you? (Everglade): I'm a hottie, can't you tell? (launches a stream of fire at Marissa) A green flash occurs and Diamondhead jumps in front of Marissa, blocking the fire. (Diamondhead): Now do you believe me? (the fire stops and Diamondhead turns around) You guys, get everyone out of here. (throws shards at Everglade) Everglade dodges and runs around a corner. Diamondhead chases after him. Everglade has disappeared. (Diamondhead): Where'd you go? (Everglade): (unable to be seen) Oh, now you want to know? You couldn't have cared less last time! A fire blast hits a column and the ceiling above Diamondhead collapses and trap him under it. Everglade jumps down in front of Diamondhead. (Diamondhead): Who are you? (Everglade): You still haven't figured it out? Maybe this will help. Everglade's head shifts into Equinox's, then to Shocksquatch's, then to XLR8's, then it shifts into Kevin's (Diamondhead): Kevin?! End Scene Diamondhead is trapped under some rumble and Kevin, with Everglade's body stands before him. (Diamondhead): I can't believe this! What happened?! (Everglade): It turns out, I absorbed enough of that weird watch energy so that I could turn into any of the aliens inside, if I just concentrated hard enough. The only problem is, I can only stay human for a short time. You made me into this freak! (Diamondhead): Me?! I didn't tell you to absorb the watch, that was you buddy! Several S.W.A.T. looking members break through some windows, entering the bank. Kevin shifts into XLR8. (XLR8): Gotta run! (dashes out of the bank) Diamondhead breaks out of the ruble, the S.W.A.T. commander walks up to Diamondhead, while his forces set up a large cannon. (Commander): Stand down, alien! (Diamondhead): I'm sorry, who are you? (Commander): Lieutenant Steele, Special Alien Containment Team. (Diamondhead): Well, Steele, I've got it under control, you guys go set up a perimeter around the city, I don't want him getting away. (Steele): That's not how this works, all the evidence points to you. (nods) The cannon fires a large blue blast, hitting Diamondhead and throwing him through the wall. (Steele): Unit 36, get out there, I don't want to miss this one! End Scene Bryce makes it back to his house, where Marissa, Jake, Joy, and Hannah are waiting for him; Marissa is on her laptop, and the radio is on. (Bryce): It's Kevin. (Hannah): Ah, man. He really meant it when he said it wasn't over. (Marissa): That's not all, look. (turns the laptop and Bryce looks at the screen) (Bryce): He's been terrorizing cities all over the country as my aliens. (Jake): Sounds to me like he's trying to ruin your rep. (Bryce): You said it. (Radio Reporter): A crystalline alien has begun destroying the city.... (Bryce): I'm going, meet me there. His group nods, and Bryce runs out the door. End Scene Bryce arrives at the scene and sees Lt. Steele fighting Diamondhead. Steele lunges at Diamondhead, who blocks and fires crystal shards. Steele dodges and fires two bullets from his pistol, the bullets bounce off. Diamondhead waves his arm, sending a wave of crystal at Steele. Steele jumps to dodge, but is hit and throw back; he passes out. (Bryce): Kevin! (Diamondhead): You finally showed up, Bowman. What made you come around? (Bryce): (Infinity activated) You ruining my reputation as a hero. (Diamondhead): You gonna do something about it? (Bryce): (arm raised) I intend to. (slaps the dial down) Transformation Sequence: Everglade Everglade launches streams of fire at Diamondhead who expands his arm to block. (Diamondhead): It looks like I know more about these guys than you! The fire stops and Diamondhead moves his arm, only to be punched in the face by Everglade. Diamondhead is thrown back, he shifts to XLR8 and dashes at Everglade. Everglade throws a fireball at XLR8's feet, causing and explosion that throws XLR8 up into the air. XLR8 shifts to Water Hazard, using his water to slow his fall. Water Hazard fires two powerful streams of water at Everglade, tearing through him. Everglade regenerates. (Everglade): Admit it, I can beat you with one form. (the Infinity appears and starts timing out) You couldn't even beat me with- (reverts) (Bryce): My eyes closed. (Water Hazard): Ha, now I've got you! (starts firing water, but stops, reverting to his human form) (Kevin): Huh? Bryce starts walking away. (Kevin): Get back here, I'm not done with you yet. (Bryce): But I'm done with you. You're not worth it, you never were. Kevin's eyes get really black, then he grabs his head. Bryce turns around. Kevin's body starts growing. His torso grows black scales, blue flame lines, and silver bolts on it; his left arm grows green and plant-like, with a small volcano of fire; his legs grow into large versions of Water Hazards; he grows a tail like XLR8; he grows Big Chill's cloak/wings; his right arm grows into green crystal, with ice spikes on the shoulder, and gold bolts on his forearm; he grows Tomahawk's mask over his face. Kevin stands up. (Kevin): (trying to change back, but failing) (with a distorted voice) I-I can't change back. Look at what you've done! (charges Bryce) (Bryce): Is there anything I'm not gonna get blamed for, today? (transforms to Darkflame) Darkflame and Kevin deadlock (Darkflame): I didn't do this Kevin that was all you! (Kevin): You made me do this, I didn't- (Steele): (barely awake) Fire! SACT members fire a large cannon at Kevin and Darkflame. Kevin is hit and thrown of into the sky. Darkflame reverts, and Bryce helps Steele up. (Bryce): Why'd you tell them to hit Kevin? (Steele): Evidence suggests that he was the one causing me trouble. Bryce smiles and then transforms into XLR8 and runs off. THE END Characters Heroes *Bryce Bowman *Marissa Harper *Lieutenant Steele (first appearance) Villains *Kevin Levin Aliens By Bryce *Diamondhead *Everglade *Darkflame *XLR8 (cameo) By Kevin *Darkflame *Everglade *Diamondhead *XLR8 *Water Hazard Trivia *Kevin returns for Season 2. *Kevin reveals his new powers. *Kevin and Bryce use the same aliens, other than Water Hazard. Category:Brywarrior Category:Episodes Category:BBO